


Investigation on Chandrila

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Canon, Size Difference, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master go on an Undercover mission together.But something about seeing Qui-Gon looking so cleaned up in his disguise has Obi-Wan very distracted.





	Investigation on Chandrila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).



> Hey there, I hope you like your fic! I tried to put in as much of the stuff you like as possible, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For the record, this takes place during the Jedi Apprentice timeline, but I've never actually read those books, so most of this material is original. Chandrila is a real planet from the Star Wars universe and is where the first New Republic senate meeting was held, as well as the home planet of Mon Mothma
> 
> Also, in this fic, Obi-Wan is 20 and Qui-Gon is 55.
> 
> And yes, there is a genre of music in Star Wars called jizz.

The mission was simple: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were to investigate a rebellion on Chandrila, disguised as an arms dealer named Ardus Jerret and his enterprising young son.

Politics on Chandrila tended to be civil, no matter how extreme the proponents, but there was something different about the leader of this one. His name was Arabek Toh. He was an outsider, and a former employee of the Galactic Trade Federation, seemingly hell-bent on toppling Chandrilan democracy by any means necessary.

Though he was generous enough to put up potential suppliers in one of Hanna City’s nicer hotels, so there was that.

Obi-Wan laid back on the bed, feeling its plush surface sink below his body. While the beds in the Jedi temple were certainly comfortable, they were slabs of rock compared to the luxurious mattresses of Hotel Vanta. Mostly because it wasn’t a mattress in the traditional sense but, rather, a native fauna species that the Chadrilans had been sleeping on for centuries.

The young padawan had never been to Chadrila before, but he had been briefed that such things were quite common. The citizens of Chandrila did their best to live in harmony with the planet, and that included bringing plants and even the occasional animal or microbe into their home.

But he found that he liked laying on a living thing, feeling its life energy coursing through his veins wherever his body came in contact with it.

It was just as Obi-Wan was closing his eyes to feel better connected to the plant that Qui-Gon came into the room.

“Taking a rest, my young padawan?” he asked, though it was more of a tease than a reprimand.

He’d always liked that about Qui-Gon. He had more humour in his pinky finger than the entire Jedi council combined.

“No, Master, just communing with my bed.” He cracked an eye open just to see Qui-Gon’s reaction.

Obi-Wan was taken aback for a moment. He’d forgotten that Qui-Gon was putting up a Force Illusion to disguise himself, and his heart had nearly stopped when he’d seen it.

Qui-Gon’s usual long hair and unruly stubble had been artfully trimmed back thanks to the illusion, giving him the appearance of a distinguished gentleman. That was coupled with a fine gabberwool suit and shiny leather shoes.

Obi-Wan felt himself blush a bit. The outfit hadn’t been his master’s choice, of course, but he looked so handsome, especially when he cleaned up like this. Then he’d immediately kick himself for thinking this way. Qui-Gon was nearly three times his own age, old enough to be his father. As far as their cover story was concerned, Qui-Gon  _ was _ his father. And yet…

And yet he still found himself thinking fondly of his Master, especially when he spent nights alone.

“Well, once you’re finished  _ communing _ , you should probably change into nicer clothes. Arabek wants to meet with us.”

Obi-Wan nodded and rolled off the bed, not needing to be told twice. He quickly changed into a suit of his own, dyed a dark purple to match Qui-Gon’s. Perhaps on some planets, it would make him stand out, but the people of Chandrila loved the vivid colours that nature’s dyes could bring them. It would have been strange  _ not _ to be wearing something of a tastefully-rich colour. Once he was all put together, he used a quick Force Illusion to make his padawan brain vanish. He shouldn’t have been so proud of this achievement. After all, Qui-Gon was able change the lengths of his hair and beard, and some Jedi were even able to completely change their appearances, but this was a skill that had never come easy to him. He wanted to appreciate his little victory.

Obi-Wan tucked his lightsaber in the inside pocket of his jacket and went into the bedroom to meet Qui-Gon. 

The Jedi was standing at the door of the hotel, checking something on his datapad. He looked up at Obi-Wan once he sensed him. “Who are you, and what have you done to the unkempt padawan I had to wake up this morning?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “I could ask the same thing of the scruffy Jedi Knight who thought waking me up by blasting jizz music was a good idea.”

Qui-Gon let out a hearty laugh and placed a massive hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “It seems neither of us are looking ourselves today. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the remarkable improvement in your illusions. You’ve been practicing.”

This was the other thing Obi-Wan had loved about his Master. He was quick to smile and liberal with praise when necessary. Occasionally, he found himself wondering why Qui-Gon had not taken more apprentices when he clearly enjoyed teaching and was always ready to lend his support to a confused student.

There was a traitorous part of Obi-Wan’s mind that claimed that Qui-Gon saw something special in him, that he’d sensed something truly unique. But the young padawan never let it stay for long. He knew it was nothing but wishful thinking for Qui-Gon to return any of his affections. And yet, when he’d least expect it, he’d still find himself clinging to that hope.

They met up with Arabek in the hotel lobby and travelled with him to a rather nice restaurant for the negotiations. He was a lean and pale man with dark hair that he kept slicked back and out of his face. Obi-Wan’s duty was mostly to remain diligent and attentive while Qui-Gon talked business with him.

He tried to monitor the man’s surface thoughts through the Force. Really, he did. But most of his thoughts were just calculations, and Qui-Gon really did look dashing when he cleaned up like this…

Obi-Wan kicked himself. Really, he had to focus. This was a  _ mission _ , the fate of the entire planet could be on the line. This was no time to be drooling over his Master!

He took a breath and tried to focus again on Arabek. His surface thoughts were fairly boring, just wondering if they were going to give him a good deal on the arms he’d require for the uprising. There were no real clues so far on who he was working for or why he’d want to overthrow a democracy that was several hundred years old.

Still, though, his mind drifted back to Qui-Gon. He played the roll of the charming, intelligent arms dealer so well. He’d always had a way with people and was a great conversationalist, especially when he wanted information from them. It was why he was often sent on these sorts of espionage missions.

(Obi-Wan had never really had any love for them. He’d been a shy child, and overcoming this had been a battle since he began his apprenticeship. That was the other reason he was certain Qui-Gon would never be interested in him: when you knew someone as a shy, awkward thirteen-year-old, how could you ever think of them as a real adult, much less one worthy of affection?)

He tried to centre himself and focus again, skimming through Arabek’s surface-level thoughts. He was back to calculating prices as he talked with Qui-Gon, figuring out if Dento would be willing to give him enough money to buy the weapons he needed.

...wait, Dento? That was a name he’d not heard of before. Who was he, and what would he gain from overthrowing the Chandrilan government?

He’d report this to Qui-Gon and the council once they returned to the safety of their room.

Obi-Wan continued to listen to Arabek’s thoughts when he was suddenly ripped away from his focus by something the man said.

“Your son is being rather quiet, Jerret. Does he have anything of value to say?”

Qui-Gon let out a chuckle and placed a massive hand on his padawan’s shoulder. “Oh, you’ll have to excuse my Eri. He has just made the decision to take over the family business, and this is his first real negotiation.”

That brought a warmth to Obi-Wan’s chest. Even though Qui-Gon was just saying what he had to in order to keep their cover, there was something lovely about Qui-Gon casually referring to him as “his” with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Arabek shifted his attention over towards Obi-Wan. “Well then, boy, how do you think the negotiations are going?”

Obi-Wan paused. “I think they’re going well. My father is a skilled negotiators, and you’re meeting him beat for beat.”

“Well, I hope you’ll be able to learn quite a bit.” Arabek turned back to Qui-Gon and they continued to talk about weapons.

Obi-Wan took a breath, trying to conceal the sigh of relief that bubbled up in his throat. He knew he was nowhere near being discovered, but being put under a microscope like that was so nerve wracking. Still, it was a relief to know that his master was there for him in times like these.

 

* * *

 

Once the negotiations were finished, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found themselves back in their hotel room.

“You’ve done well tonight.” Qui-Gon gave him a smile and wrapped his arm around his padawan’s shoulders. “Especially thinking on your feet when Arabek questioned you.”

“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan unconsciously pulled his braid forward and started to play with it: a nervous habit he’d picked up during the early days of his apprenticeship. “I was also able to find the name of his sponsor while scanning his mind. It’s someone named ‘Dento.’ Does that mean anything to you?”

The Jedi shrugged. “I can’t say it does, but perhaps it will mean something to the Council. Best to debrief with them before turning in. I’ll need you well-rested for tomorrow so you’ll be in top condition to help me.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Master.”

Qui-Gon took a seat beside Obi-Wan on the bed. He pulled out a comlink from one of the pockets of his suit and started it up. There were a few clicks and then the voice of Master Windu came through the speakers.

“Hello?”

“Master Windu, it’s Qui-Gon. I’ve finished the meeting with Arabek, and I’m here to report,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan took a moment to appreciate his voice, warm and husky after all the talking he’d done today.

“What have you found?”

Qui-Gon gave a quick report of what he’d been able to gather from his negotiations with Arabek. 

Obi-Wan allowed his mind to wander, enjoying the sound of his master’s voice and the warmth of the man’s body against his own. He was jostled out of his daydream by a quick elbow to the ribs.

He blinked, trying to ground himself back into reality. “Huh? What?”

“Would you like to let Master Windu know what you were able to find out?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan straightened, despite the fact that there was no visual on the commlink. “I was scanning his mind during the negotiations, and I found the name of his sponsor. Does the name Dento mean anything to you?”

There was a pause on the other side of the comm. “Not to me, no. But I can certainly see if we have any information on him in the databanks. Thank you, Padawan Kenobi.”

“You’re welcome, Master Windu. I’m just happy to be of service.”

Qui-Gon and Windu continued to talk for a while, discussing future plans and what direction to head in once they were finished with the espionage. Obi-Wan went back to enjoying his master’s presence. There was no longer any danger in letting himself be distracted: they were alone except for the commlink and the beds, after all. Who would be foolish enough to attack an arms dealer and his apprentice in their own hotel room?

Eventually, he heard Qui-Gon switch off the comm. “Are you well, my young padawan?”

Obi-Wan blinked. What was Qui-Gon thinking, asking such a thing? “Of course I’m well, Master.”

“You just seem a bit distracted. I don’t think you heard a single word Master Windu said.” He stretched his arms and got off the bed. “I knew better than to reprimand you in front of a member of the Council, but do be careful. Not everyone will be so forgiving of your lack of focus.”

There was a part of Obi-Wan that wanted to protest this, claim his focus was fine and Qui-Gon had nothing to worry about, but it would be too obvious a lie. Qui-Gon would see right through it. “I apologise, Master.”

“Don’t apologise to me, Obi-Wan. I’m only reprimanding you for your own good. A lack of focus could get you killed on a real mission.” Qui-Gon looked him over, a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes. “Now let’s talk about what has you so bothered, hm? I’ve been noticing this for a while, though you’ve never been as bad as you are on this mission specifically.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “There’s just something that’s been on my mind for a while, and I suppose it’s clouding my focus.” Not technically a lie, but he was sure Qui-Gon could sense that he was holding back.

If the Jedi did, he didn’t say anything to that effect. “Would talking about it help you, young one?”

Obi-Wan felt his face flush. He supposed now was as good a time as any. “I know Jedi are not supposed to feel attachment. But there’s… someone who takes up most of my thoughts these days. And thoughts of them tend to distract me from my focus.”

Qui-Gon hummed. “Of course. I can’t blame you, Obi-Wan. You’re young. It’s likely the first time you’ve felt like this. The Jedi may forbid attachment, but I think it’s normal to feel this way, especially at your age.”

That was never something Obi-Wan had worried about. Qui-Gon had always played fast and loose with the Jedi’s rules, but it did relieve him to know that he wouldn’t get in trouble with the Council just for having a crush.

Though, when Qui-Gon eventually learned who that crush was on, he might change his mind…

“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan returned to toying with his braid. “Though I suppose you ought to know…”

Qui-Gon perked up at that. “Ought to know what?”

“Why I was so distracted today.” He focused on his braid, trying to avoid his Master’s eyes. “You’re very handsome with your hair cut short like that.”

He heard a quiet “oh” come from Qui-Gon’s direction.

Obi-Wan put his braid back behind his head. “Do you understand what I mean, Master?” He turned to look Qui-Gon in the eyes, who was covering his smile with one hand.

“I think I’m starting to get the idea, yes.” He took his hand away from in front of his mouth and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath. “Is it… Can I..?” He swallowed and tried to steel himself. “Can I kiss you?”

Qui-Gon let out a chuckle and ran his thumb along his padawan’s cheekbone. “Of course you may.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head and brought his lips to his master’s. The hair on the man’s upper lip tickled Obi-Wan’s own, but the press of his lips was soft and comforting.

Qui-Gon pulled back and laughed, using the back of his hand to stroke Obi-Wan’s face. “Ever since you became a man, I’ve been watching you grow lovelier every day. I’m flattered you even took an interest in this old man.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Master, I regret to inform you that you look absolutely dashing in that suit. I fail to see how I could resist.”

And with that they returned to kissing, Obi-Wan finally finding everything he’d been pining for in the warmth of his Master’s body and the firm press of his hands.


End file.
